Broken
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob returns earlier than expected and asks Bella for one last chance, but will she allow him to show her what they could really share together... This is going to be a three part short story, set at the beginning of BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One-Surprise Visitor**

Edward gently stroked Bella's hair away from her face. He traced a cold finger along one of her frown lines and smoothed it out. It distressed him immensely when she looked so forlorn. Bella gazed up into his golden eyes and felt comforted by his sincere expression. He had been so gentle and patient with her of late. Ever since Jacob had disappeared she had felt stressed and unhappy. She had never meant for him to feel so heartbroken about her impending nuptials that it made him run away. Every day she checked in with Seth to see if he had made any contact, but Seth's answer was always the same.

"Not yet Bella, please just let him deal with things in his own time. As soon as I hear anything I will contact you." He assured her every time.

Edward watched Bella's face become still, she was obviously thinking about Jacob again. He sighed and stood up from her bed. "Bella love, I really do need to hunt, I can't put it off any longer. I hate to leave you alone but..."

Bella came out of her reverie and gave him a small smile. "It's okay Edward, you go. I will be fine."

"Are you sure? I will be gone until the morning."

Bella looked at the dark circles under his eyes; his skin was paler than normal. He had been putting off hunting for days to keep her company so that she would not wallow in self pity about Jacob. She had to stop being selfish. She gave him another smile. "I am okay Edward, don't worry. I will see you in the morning."

Edward nodded reluctantly, leaning down he ghosted his lips over hers and smiled as he felt the familiar tremors run through her body at his touch. He finally took his leave and left via her window. Bella sighed heavily and lay back on her pillows staring up at the ceiling. She had a feeling that she would be in for another restless night, but sleep crept up on her unexpectedly and she was soon deep in slumber.

XXXXXX

Bella felt very warm, she shifted around in her sleep trying to divest herself of her duvet and her hand connected with smooth, hot skin instead. She gasped and sat up abruptly, her long, chestnut hair fanning around her as she stared down at Jacob. His eyes were shut and his arm, which had been wrapped around her waist, caught hold of her hand and yanked her back down beside him.

"Go back to sleep," He mumbled as he spooned behind her again and laced his fingers with hers.

For a brief moment Bella allowed herself to relax into his embrace before a sudden flash of anger surged through her body. What the hell? She struggled against his hold and finally freed herself and sat up again. Jacob groaned and flopped onto his back, one arm flung over his face. "Why do you have to spoil it Bells? Couldn't you just stay asleep and let me enjoy the moment."

"Where have you been Jake? I have been worried sick about you?" Bella yelled, pulling his arm away from his face.

"Keep it down honey, Charlie will hear you and I don't really don't want to face him right now." Jake complained.

"Where have you been Jacob? Answer me?" Bella demanded again.

Jacob stared up at her and gave her a lazy grin. "I love it when you're pissed at me, you look so sexy. I love your bed hair too Bells..." He reached up and ruffled her hair. Bella slapped his hand away in irritation.

"You're an asshole. I don't know why I was worried about you anyway..."

Jacob gave her another grin and lay back on her bed, his arms behind his head. "Cos you love me, honey."

"Get over yourself," Bella snapped, glaring at him. "Why have you suddenly come back now? Have you even bothered to go and see your dad? How could you abandon him like that?"

For the first time a dark expression crossed Jacob's face. "You're one to talk Bells. I may have neglected my duties for a couple of weeks but I am not about to go and kill myself. You will soon be leaving Charlie alone forever."

Bella's mouth opened in shock at the bluntness of his words. She shrank away from him and her arms wrapped around her waist like she used to do when the leech had first left her. Jacob shifted around and pulled her arms apart and dragged her onto his lap.

"Truth hurts does it honey?" He whispered in her ear. Bella flinched.

"I want you to get out." She said with no conviction in her voice.

Jacob ignored her and wrapped his strong muscular arms right around her and hugged her close. "No."

"Why do you do this Jake? Why are you still fighting?" The question left Bella's lips unthinkingly.

Jacob became very still, she could feel each beat of his heart as he was holding onto her so tightly. "I sometimes ask myself the same question." He admitted eventually.

Bella wriggled around in his arms, all her anger and frustration had left her, and she cupped his face gently in her palms and forced him to look into her eyes."I need you to let me go Jake. I am no good for you..."

A panicked look flashed through Jacob's eyes as he clutched her around the waist desperately. "I can't, you love me?"

"I love Edward and I will be marrying him Jacob. You have to let me go and move on with your life. "Bella begged. Her fingers caressed his cheeks and she gasped as his hold on her became tighter.

"No, you can't do this...how can you marry him when you have feelings for me?"

"Jacob, I know this seems tough now, but I know that there is someone out there for you. She will make you so happy Jake, you deserve to be happy. I am no good for you; it will be for the best once I am out of your life for good." Bella whispered.

"You're breaking my heart Bella, don't do it. I can make you happy. I know I can..."

"Of course you could. "Bella laid her cheek against his and closed her eyes. "You are so perfect Jacob; I know that you will live a full life with a girl who can give you children. You will forget about me in time I promise..."

Jacob's hold on her loosened and Bella opened her eyes. She tried to scrutinise the look on Jacob's face but found she could not read his expression at all. "Jake?"

"So according to you I will see some random chick, imprint on her and hey presto your worries over my future happiness will be solved." He said bitterly.

"That's not what I meant, I..."

"Do you love me?" Jacob demanded.

Bella sighed; she could not lie to him however. "Yes, I love you. I have already told you this."

"I love you, so marry me then?"

"Jake..."

"Marry me?"

"You're too young."

"Bells you are about to marry a dead man, so marry me instead and you can have the kids and a LIFE."

"Like in the vision I saw when we..."

"Kissed..."

"Yeah..."

Jacob leaned in close again. Bella did not pull away as his warm breath fanned over her cool skin. "I could kiss you right now and remind you."

Bella shook her head vehemently. She pushed against his chest until he finally released her. "Jacob we both have to let each other go now. I have been giving this a lot of thought since you went missing. I am just as guilty as you, I have kept you at arm's length, knowing full well how you felt about me, but I still couldn't let you go completely. You have always known about my relationship with Edward, but you refused to give up, I am begging you to now, for your own sake."

"So you are going to cut me off, just like that? So much for being best friends, Bella." He shot back at her.

"We were never 'just friends' Jake that was another lie we kept hiding behind." Bella admitted sadly.

Jacob felt like his chest was getting tight. He put his hand over his heart and rubbed at it absently. "I don't know what to do now? I have been fighting for you for so long...why was I never good enough?"

The pain in his voice made tears begin to roll down Bella's cheeks. She crawled back over to him and slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Jake, it was never about being good enough. You are perfect, it's me, I am the one who could never be good enough for you."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her again and they both sat on her bed in silence, for the moment there was nothing more to say, after a while both of them drifted into an uneasy sleep encased in each other's arms.

XXXXXX

Charlie Swan opened the door to his daughter's room to remind her that he was working a double shift today and would not be back until very late. His eyes opened wide when he saw Bella and Jacob wrapped around each other in her single bed. The duvet was on the floor and if it wasn't for the fact that Bella was still fully dressed and Jake was wearing a pair of shorts, Charlie would have not hesitated to confront both of them. It was relief however that won out, Billy had been so distraught that his son had taken off that Charlie had put missing posters up everywhere and circulated Jacob's description to his colleagues in Seattle. After two weeks had passed he had begun to fear for Jake's safety, but here he was.

He shut the door carefully and tiptoed down the stairs. He retrieved his cell phone from the kitchen table and went out the back of the house. He dialled Billy's number and it seemed to take ages before he answered.

"Hello, "He said, exhaustion was clear in his voice.

"Billy I have some news about Jake..." Charlie did not bother with preliminaries.

"You do? How? Where is he?" Billy fired questions at him in rapid succession.

"He is here, I just went to check on Bells and he was with her. They are both fast asleep still up in her room. He is back, Billy." Charlie smiled as he heard Billy's gasp of relief.

"I am coming over Chief; do not let him out of your sight."

"Don't worry Billy, I don't intend to. See you in a few." Charlie ended the call and a wicked glint came into his eyes. Jacob and Bella were about to have a rude awakening.

_A/N-This is going to be a short three part story. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Two-Reconnecting**

Embry drove Billy to the Swan's house; he pulled into the driveway and put the truck in park. Opening the driver's door he jumped out and made his way to the back of the truck to haul out Billy's wheelchair. It did not take him long to help Billy out of the truck and get him seated safely in the chair.

"Thanks Embry, I appreciate this." Billy thanked him.

"So Jake is really in there with Bella huh?" Embry asked again.

"Yeah, the Chief found him in her bed." Billy shook his head with disbelief.

Embry barked a laugh before pushing Billy to the front door. "Want me to wait?" He asked.

"No it's okay, Jake can drive me home." Billy advised.

"Okay Billy, I am going to phase and head home."

"Thanks again Embry, see you soon."

Embry gave him a quick wave and headed toward the trees. Billy manoeuvred his chair toward the house, as he drew near Charlie opened the door after hearing the sound of the truck pulling in. Movement upstairs alerted him to the fact that Jake and Bella had been disturbed by the noise too. He nodded at Billy and pointed to the top of the house. Billy gave him a grim smile and allowed Charlie to help him up the stairs and through the front door.

XXXXXX

Jacob sat on the edge of Bella's bed and sighed. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "MY dad's here, we're doomed. He's going to demand I go home." He whispered sadly.

Bella threaded her fingers through his dark hair, massaging his scalp. His hair had grown while he was missing. She loved the feel of the soft, silky strands slipping through her fingers. "I miss your long hair..." She said unexpectedly.

Jacob gazed up at her, a grin forming on his lips. "Really? I said that I was growing it out just for you."

Bella cupped his chin with one of her hands; she used her thumb to stroke his full lips. He kissed it gently. "Jacob, what are we doing?" She asked her voice full of sorrow.

Before Jacob could reply, Charlie's voice floated up the stairs demanding that they come down right now. Their hands entwined automatically as Jacob stood up from the bed. "Ready to face the oldies?" He said without humour.

Bella just nodded and let him to lead her out of the room toward the stairs.

XXXXXX

Jacob faced his father reluctantly, he could see the disappointment radiating from his eyes and he hung his head in shame. He had allowed his distress over Bella's impending marriage to make him abandon his responsibilities. His dad needed him at home and instead he had run away like a coward. He waited for his dad to start yelling at him, but Billy just sat and regarded him silently. Jacob raised his head and gazed at him curiously.

"Have you nothing to say dad? Get it over with, yell all you want?"

Bella watched the two of them facing off against each other and saw the sadness reflected in both of their eyes. She always used to think Jake looked more like his mother, but today she could see Billy in him too. She began to open her mouth to speak up on Jacob's behalf, but her dad put his hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"Right I want you to go and pack a change of clothes Bella." Charlie said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Huh?" Bella responded, completely confused. "Why?"

"Well Billy and I are going on a little overnight fishing trip and I really don't want you to stay here alone so you can stay over in La Push, now that Jake is back." He informed her quickly.

"But...I can't. Edward will be coming over today; maybe I can stay over at..."

"NO Bella," Charlie interrupted impatiently. "The decision is made, go and pack."

Jacob stared over at Charlie's red face completely dumbfounded. He glanced at his dad briefly, Billy had a determined look on his face and Jake saw him exchange a grim smile with Charlie. The two of them were definitely up to something, but if it kept Bella with him alone in La Push for a whole day and night, he was not going to question their motives.

"Better get a move on Bells..." Jacob watched her face flush red in irritation. She did not protest further however and slowly trudged back up the stairs.

Once she was out of earshot Charlie turned to Jacob. "You can wipe that grin off your face young man. Do you know how much worry and sleepless nights you have put not only your father, but me and Bells too?"

"Charlie I..."

"No, I do not want to hear any excuses. Save those for your father. I am only allowing you this time with my little girl because I know how much she has been suffering since you have been gone. She has been trying to hide it, but a father can tell. Also it will keep her away from that Cullen boy; he has been hovering around her constantly like a bad smell. She needs a break, even if she won't admit it." Charlie fingered the gun in his holster as he thought about Edward Cullen's pasty face. He still could not understand what Bella saw in him?

"Dad...I'm sorry," Jacob could think of nothing else to say at this point. Shame was weighing heavy on his shoulders, but he could not help a glimmer of satisfaction run through him at the thought that Bella had been missing him so much that even Charlie had noticed.

Billy held up his hand. "Enough son, now you heard what the Chief said, we are giving you this brief window of time to spend with Bella, make sure you use it wisely." To Jacob's surprise his dad winked at him and gave him a smug smile.

Comprehension dawned on Jacob, a sunny grin crossed his face and he winked back at his father. He quickly stifled his smile when Charlie turned back toward them. Bella could be heard storming back down the stairs. She edged her way into the room.

"I left a message for Edward on his cell phone to tell him that I will be staying the night in La Push." She said sullenly.

Charlie just grunted in acknowledgement. "Well let's all go then, Billy and I need to be on the road within the hour."

"Fine," Bella snapped. She pushed past her dad and led the way out.

XXXXXX

An hour and a half later and Bella and Jacob stood on his front porch waving their father's off. They had hastily piled a load of fishing gear into the back of Billy's truck; Bella had made them some snacks to take with them. Charlie had made sure that there was a case load of beer added into the mix. Satisfied that they both had the essentials, the two men bid their offspring farewell and headed out to Cooper's Lake.

Once the dust had settled from the disappearing truck, quiet reigned between Jacob and Bella. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts and tried to give her an encouraging smile. "Well honey, what do you want to do? I need to go check in with Sam and the pack first, but then we are free to..."

"I'm not staying here Jake, I can't." Bella protested.

"Why the hell not?" Jacob demanded, his anger flaring at her words.

"Jacob, remember what we spoke about last night? Spending time together like this is not going to do either of us any good. We need to make a clean break. I am so glad that you are home safe, but I will call Edward to come pick me up at the treaty line." Bella hung her head so that her hair hid her face, she could not bear to see the hurt in Jacob's dark eyes.

"You're a coward Bella..."

Bella's head shot up. "Coward? How does trying to face up to things make me the coward?" She demanded.

"Because you are just running away like you always do. The leech controls your every move so that you don't have to think for yourself. When you are with me you have choices to make and I make you face things, I don't wrap you in cotton wool like he does. You're scared that if you spend too much time alone with me that you might actually have to face the fact that you love me just as much as I love you. Just like what happened on the mountain top when we kissed." He yelled back at her, his heart was beating fast with suppressed anger.

All the fight seemed to leak from Bella as she turned her back on him and began to cry. It always ended this way between them. Jacob would force her to face the truth and then she would begin to weep. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Bella relaxed into his hold as the heat from his body soothed her frazzled nerves.

"Stay with me, let me show you what our life could be like together if you just let me in. If after tomorrow you are still certain that...Cullen is what you want then I promise I will walk away and leave you alone." Jacob whispered. "Just give me one chance Bella, please."

Bella did not answer him straight away. All the reasons that this was a bad idea went round and round in her head, but she owed Jacob a huge debt. He had been there for her during the darkest time of her life and she did love him. She turned in his arms and nestled closer against him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

"Okay Jake, I'll stay..." Bella promised. Jacob let out a huge relieved sigh and lifted Bella up in his arms and whirled her round until her head spun.

"You won't regret this Bells I promise." He vowed, his warm breath making her skin tingle.

XXXXXX

They took a slow walk over to the little wooden house that Sam shared with his imprint Emily Young. Jacob had his arm slung casually over Bella's shoulder and they exchanged small talk as they strolled along. As they neared the house Bella took the chance to have a good look at the place that Jacob's Alpha called home. It was rather small, but the way that Sam and Emily had decorated it made it appear cosy and peaceful. The outside was painted a light cream colour and hanging baskets adorned the eaves of the house. Emily had planted some bright coloured flowers and they were all in full bloom, creating a riot of colour.

"It's beautiful..." Bella admitted as they reached the outside.

"Yeah, Emily has worked hard on getting the place to how she pictured It." Jake admitted. "She wants to try and make sure that Sam doesn't..."

Bella gazed at him curiously as he stopped talking. "Doesn't what? Why would Emily have to worry? They are imprinted, it's not like Sam would ever cheat on her..."

Jacob swallowed nervously. He pulled Bella close to him and whispered quietly in her ear. "He has been seeing Leah. "

"What? How is that possible? How do you know?" She asked him softly.

Jacob brushed his lips along Bella's ear in a soft kiss. He felt her press closer and did it again. "I saw it in his mind. Leah and Sam have been acting strange since the newborns were destroyed. She stopped trying to provoke him through the pack mind and I caught them patrolling together a couple of times. Sam would never have allowed that in the past. One night when I took over he let his guard slip and I saw them together in his head. I could feel the love he has for her."

Bella clutched onto Jacob tighter. His lips kept kissing gentle lines along her ear and down her neck as he spoke. It was proving to be very distracting. "Are you saying that the imprint has broken between Sam and Emily?"

"Yes..." Jacob traced his hands up Bella's back and pressed her firmly against him. "Don't you see Bells, if Sam has overcome the pull of the imprint then you have nothing to fear about me imprinting ever. Even though I know in my heart that it would never have happened to me anyway, I love you too much."

Bella pulled back and gazed up into his dark eyes. Determination was radiating from them. She knew he was telling her the truth; Jacob never lied to her, unlike Edward. "You mean that true love wins out after all."

"Yeah, it does." Jacob could not take his eyes away from Bella's trembling lips. He could tell she was still processing this bit of information. He was dying to kiss her full on the mouth; but now was not the time. He kissed her on the cheek instead and took her hand in his. "Come on let's go and get my lecture from Sam over and done with and then we can have some fun."

Bella nodded and allowed him to lead her toward the house.

XXXXXX

The meeting between Sam and Jacob had been tense. Emily had hovered in the background trying to calm Sam down; he had shrugged off her touch and eventually stormed out of the house, declaring he needed some air. Jacob had swiftly followed him leaving Bella alone with Emily. Knowing what she now did about the state of their relationship Bella felt awkward. Emily did not make things any easier by beginning to dissect her relationship with Jacob and making her feel guilty over what she had put the pack through. Bella had become so angry at the constant accusations that she had thrown Emily's situation back at her, asking her how could she live with herself by taking her own cousin's lover away from her. Emily had demanded she leave, Bella had complied at once.

Bella walked fast back toward Jake's house, she was fuming. In the past she had always liked Emily, she had seen a side of her today that had infuriated her. She was so caught up in her own head she did not realise that Jacob had returned. He slipped his arms around her waist and spun her round. She screamed in fright.

"Jake don't do that..." She hit him in the chest and scowled when her hand stung from the impact.

Jacob laughed and hoisted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style back to his house. Bella felt relief at his return and settled comfortably in his embrace. "Where is Sam?"

"He is going to see Leah; he is determined to end it with Emily Bells. He has been really miserable for weeks, their relationship has been crumbling. How come you left Emily's anyway? When I went back to collect you she slammed the door in my face."

Bella hid her face in his shoulder. "We had a difference of opinion and I said something I shouldn't, she threw me out."

"Wow, it seems my feisty Bella is showing herself again. I have missed that side of you honey." Jacob confessed.

"You mean you like me yelling at you?" Bella asked in wonder.

"Hell yeah, you look so sexy with your flushed cheeks and wild hair." Jacob chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella crossed her arms as they finally reached his house and he carried her over the threshold. "Well you can be infuriating Jake, I mean you always seem to get under my skin."

"I do?" Jacob leaned down and ghosted his lips over her collarbone and placed gentle kisses up her neck, until his lips landed on her cheek. "I want to get under your skin honey. I want all of you."

Bella felt his lips travelling up her cheek and over her forehead and down the other side. Her skin tingled at his touch and she felt her hand involuntarily grasp the back of his neck and play with the fine hairs at the nape."You're cheating Jake."

"So?" He murmured as his lips captured hers. Bella moaned as he moved his mouth against hers. The memory of their shared kiss on the mountaintop flooded her mind as Jacob's lips assaulted hers. She grasped his wide shoulders with her hands and made herself more comfortable in his arms as she let him take control.

Jacob deepened the kiss and their tongues entwined as their innate desires overtook them. Bella slipped her hands round his neck and clung on, massaging his shoulders. He smiled into their kiss and adjusted her in his arms, making her gasp. Her legs wound around his waist to keep herself anchored securely to him.

"You did that on purpose." She mumbled when his lips freed hers for an instant.

"Maybe..." He teased as he groaned when she squeezed her thighs around his midriff.

"Two can play at that game, Jakey..." She said playfully.

Holding her tightly, Jacob made his way to his room. He laid her carefully onto his bed and gazed lovingly down into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you..." He confessed.

Bella stilled momentarily as she stared into his eyes. "Jake..." She murmured. She closed her eyes and pulled his head down so that their lips met once again.

That's when she saw the vision...

A/N-Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Three**

The vision seared through Bella's mind, the bright colours making her wince. She could still feel Jacob's warm body wrapped around her, but a cold feeling began to pierce her heart. She was in the meadow that Edward always referred to as their special place. The wildflowers were in full bloom and it was a riot of colour. She was standing next to Edward holding on tightly to his hand. She glanced at their joined hands and gasped as she realised her skin was shimmering with the same diamond rainbow sparkles as his. Edward gave her an encouraging smile.

"Look Isabella, she is so quaint, is she not?" He whispered to her softly, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Bella fearfully looked over in the direction that he was indicating. A small girl was running around, her reddish hair was streaming out behind her. She gave a tinkling laugh and held out her arms to be picked up. Bella felt Edward leave her side and dash to the young girl. He engulfed her in his arms and whirled her round.

"Nessie, you naughty girl." He laughed along with the young girl and then began to trek back toward Bella.

Bella studied the little girl, her skin was as pale as Edward's, but it did not glimmer as brightly when the sun hit it. Where had this young child come from?

"Isabella, we need to get back home. Nessie needs to be kept to a strict routine. We don't want our little girl slipping do we?" Edward seemed amused by his own question.

"Nessie? What sort of name is that? Why would anyone call any child after the lochness monster?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward gasped at her question and held the little girl closer. "Isabella, you named our daughter, what is wrong with you?

Bella gazed at him incredulously. "I would never call any child of mine after a monster Edward. We cannot have kids. Where has this little girl come from?" She demanded.

"You risked your life to give our daughter life Isabella. I fear that the after-effects are still troubling you. I know that you have struggled with the fact that she prefers blood to human food, but that is just unfortunate. Jacob accepts her as she is. Why can't you?" Edward challenged her.

Bella felt her whole body begin to shake. "What has Jake got to do with this?"

The little girl called Nessie began to throw a tantrum. She wriggled about in Edward's arms until he had to release her. She stomped over to Bella and pouted. "Jakey is mine. We are imp...impretty. Daddy, is that right?"

Edward gave her a loving smile. "Yes my dear."

Bella looked at them both in horror. "My Jacob imprinted on our daughter?"

Edward gave a sorrowful sigh. "Yes, why must you go over this again and again Isabella? Jacob was never meant for you after all, he was always intended for our daughter."

A horrified scream escaped Bella's lips as she stared at the young girl who resembled her father in every way. The little girl's blood red lips parted and Bella could see the gleam of venom dripping from her teeth. "NO...this is not true! Jacob is mine he would never have let this happen."

Edward just shook his head in disbelief. "He had no choice in the matter Isabella; you took that away from him when you gave birth to our angel..."

Bella felt her whole body shaking with denial. This could not be true; it was like some sort of surreal nightmare. She felt strong arms engulfing her and she began to fight against their hold, screaming loudly...

XXXXXX

"Shit, Bells, honey calm down. What is wrong?" Jacob's panicky voice penetrated Bella's brain and her eyes flew open.

"Jake..."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her chocolate brown eyes staring back into his. One minute they had been kissing, then the next her eyes had rolled back in her head and she had begun to fight in his arms, screaming in fear. "What happened?" He asked again.

Tears leaked out of Bella's eyes and she clutched him to her, pulling his head down so that it rested between her heaving breasts, not that Jacob would have objected anyway. He waited for her to speak as she wrapped herself around him. He could hear the erratic beating of her heart. Something had definitely spooked her.

"I saw my future with Edward..." Bella finally spat out.

Jacob's whole body stilled. He could never bear it when she mentioned the douche's name. He pulled back from her and batted her hands away when she tried to yank him back into her arms. "What the hell does that mean?

"It was a nightmare; I had a vision Jacob, just like when we kissed on the mountaintop." Bella finally confessed, she was finding it hard to catch her breath. The lingering after-effects of the vision were making her feel sick.

"What did you see?"

"My daughter, Jake. I had a little girl with Edward." Bella confessed.

"That's impossible, vampires cannot procreate."

"I am only telling you what I saw; it was like the flip side of the coin. When we first kissed I saw what kind of life I could have with you and this was the other side." Bella felt the disgust welling up in her as she recalled the little girl's words.

Jacob felt her shudder and he gave in and gathered her into his arms. "Alright, tell me..."

Bella gained comfort from the warm arms that encircled her torso. Burying her head in his shoulder she told him everything. As soon as she mentioned what the little girl had revealed about the imprint, Jacob's whole body shook with anger.

"Are you trying to hurt me? That's like my worst nightmare, Bells. I have seen what that has done to Quil. Are you getting some sick thrill out of all this or what?" Jacob stated harshly. "I would never allow that to happen to me."

Bella gasped at the hurt in his voice. "No, you asked me and I am telling you. I am not doing this to hurt you. I think it is a warning."

Jacob paused. "Warning?"

"Yes, about the consequences of my decisions." Bella replied, awe clear in her tone. "I have been so blind, Jake."

Jacob studied her carefully. "You aren't bullshitting me Bells, are you?"

"You think I would make up a fairy story like this?" She asked irritably.

Her question made Jacob snort with laughter. "Isn't that what our lives are like, everyday? We are living a dark twisted version of a fairy tale."

Guilty tears began to course down Bella's cheeks. Jacob gave in like he always did and gently wiped them away. "Don't cry Bells, you have been given a glimpse of two possible futures honey. Which one will you choose?"

A determined look came into Bella's eyes. "I think you know the answer to that Jacob Black."

The certainty in her voice sent tingles down Jacob's spine. He gazed at her flushed face, she seemed so different, her eyes were overflowing with love and he knew in his soul that something had shifted in the dynamic between them.

"I would like to hear you say it out loud, Bells." He asked her softly.

"You..." Bella replied promptly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You...what?" Jacob teased.

"I CHOOSE YOU..." Bella enunciated each word clearly.

Jacob put a hand behind his ear and pretended not to have understood her."Still not getting what you are trying to say, honey. Would you mind repeating that?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him. She caught hold of his hand and yanked it away from his ear. Leaning up she placed her lips on his ear and kissed it gently before whispering. "I choose you Jacob Black. I love you."

Jacob closed his eyes and swallowed. "Do you mean that? You really want to be with me?" He checked again, still not letting himself give in to hope.

Tracing a finger over his full lips, Bella placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Yes Jake, I mean it. I love you."

"I need proof Bells. I need you to show me that you mean what you say. If you want to be with me...then you have to end it with the l...Edward." He watched her face as he told her what he wanted.

Bella stroked his cheek lovingly. "I was going to do that anyway. I will go now and speak to him."

Jacob gazed at her in wonder. She had not seemed fazed at all by his request. Happiness filled his heart and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and captured her lips with his. "I love you so much honey."

"I know Jake, I know." Bella slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

XXXXXX

Edward was sitting on the front steps of the Swan house when Jacob drove Bella back to her house; she had called him on her cell phone and arranged to meet him there. Bella squeezed Jake's hand quickly as she exited the Rabbit. Even though he was not too happy about it he had agreed to let her talk to Edward face to face, alone. He watched as Bella opened the front door and Cullen followed her inside after giving him a furious glare.

The minutes slipped by slowly as Jacob waited impatiently for Bella to come back out. He glanced at the clock in his car dashboard; it was now a good twenty minutes since Bella had left. Jacob couldn't take anymore; he opened the car door and got out. He sprinted up the steps and flung the front door open.

"Bells," he yelled frantically.

"I'm in here Jake." Bella's voice drifted from the kitchen.

Jacob turned in that direction and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting at the table, she was alone. The disgusting smell of Edward Cullen still permeated the room, but Jacob managed to ignore the stench and he strode over to Bella and knelt down beside her.

"What happened honey? Is he gone?"

"Yes, he is gone."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was hard...but Edward was very understanding. He told me about the little discussion you both had in the tent." Bella revealed.

"He did? Well, he did promise to let you go if I was your choice. I am surprised he kept to his side of the bargain, if it was me I would never give up." Jacob declared adamantly.

Bella gave him a small smile. "That is why I know that I have made the right choice. You have never abandoned me."

"I know it must have been hard for you Bella, but you did the right thing." Jacob assured her.

Bella nodded her head. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she grieved for her first love. Edward was her past and now Jacob was her future. She felt his warm arms embracing her and she clutched him tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder and let the vision she had experienced on the mountain top run through her mind. Once again she saw the two young, black haired children run toward Jacob. However this time he was not alone, she was standing right beside him as they each picked up one of the children and swung them round in a circle. Joy filled Bella as for the first time in her life she could admit that she felt truly happy.

_**A/N-Aww...that was the last chapter in this short story. I have an epilogue, but it does contain lemons, shall I post it? The decision is all yours...Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-Please note this chapter contains a lemon at the end.

**Epilogue**

_**Jacob's eighteenth birthday party was a night to remember...**_

The light from the flames cast a warm glow over the gathered crowd. Bella stretched her arm and watched the sheen it cast over her pale skin. Even though the night was chilly she was wearing just a thin, dressy shirt and jeans. Jacob was her own personal space heater, as he always had his arms wrapped around her when they were together, she never felt the cold. She felt his lips placing soft, warm kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Her skin tingled at his touch and she shifted her body closer to his. Jacob, who was sitting behind her, hugged her closer to him. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she saw the gleam of his white teeth as he gave her one of his trademark grins.

"Are you trying to seduce me again? We just had sex before we came here. You made us late for your own birthday celebration?" Bella whispered a teasing glint in her eyes.

Jacob laughed quietly. He leaned down and caught Bella by surprise as he captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. His tongue slid between her lips and Bella gasped at the contact. They were both so caught up in the moment that they did not hear Embry and Quil creep up on them. Suddenly they were sprayed with a shower of sand as the two of them threw a bucket load over them.

"Don't you two ever quit?" Embry said loudly.

Bella squealed and scrambled onto her feet, shaking her hair to get the sand out of it. Jacob glared over at the two miscreants. Quil was doubled over in mirth and Embry just shrugged his shoulders.

"I did you a favour man, look who's coming to celebrate your birthday with ya?" Embry pointed over to the far side of the beach.

Jacob looked over in that direction. In the distance his keen eyesight picked out the shape of Charlie Swan pushing his dad along in his wheelchair. A big case of beer was loaded on his dad's lap. "Why are they here? I specifically told the old man to keep away. This is supposed to be just the pack."

Bella stopped trying to get the sand out of her hair. "MY dad's here?" She asked in horror.

"Yes, look Quil go and get Paul to hide the alcohol, we don't want Charlie seeing that." Jacob ordered.

"Why is my dad here?" Bella asked again.

"I don't know honey." Jacob cradled Bella back in his arms and helped her pick the last remaining bits of sand out of her hair.

"Oi, you get your hands off my daughter or I'll shoot ya..." Raucous laughter echoed around the beach as Charlie weaved his way over toward them. Billy was doubled up with laughter and just about caught the case of beer before it tumbled off of his lap.

"Look at their faces Chief; I think they actually believe what you just said." Billy chuckled at his own joke and gave his son a big cheesy grin.

Charlie barked another laugh and stumbled as he tried to remain upright."Yes Chief, I think you're right. Hey you two, do you realise we are both chiefs. I'm Chief Swan and he is Chief Billy..."

Jacob shook his head in irritation. Bella just felt totally bewildered. "What's going on?" She asked as she watched her dad and Billy laugh like loons.

"Bells they are both drunk off their asses." Jacob informed her as he glared over at his dad.

Bella frowned."This was supposed to be a special night Jake. Why do they always hijack everything? Remember my twentieth birthday. We were supposed to have a candlelit dinner for two and who gatecrashes it, the two chiefs over there. I bought that sexy lingerie too. I didn't get any use out of that with my dad's eagle eye on us all night." She huffed.

Jacob gently embraced Bella in his arms. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss just behind her ear. "I got to see it the next night though, remember?" He whispered.

Bella felt a shiver of pleasure spread through her body at the sexy tone in his voice. "Oh, I remember," She breathed. "You really need to get a bigger car Jake, I love the Rabbit, but we need..."

"Bella...hic...me and Chief Billy wanna...hic...wish Jake a happy birthday." Charlie burped and banged his fist on his chest. Billy began laughing again, the case of beer hit the sand with a dull thud.

"Stop whispering in Bella's ear son. Me and Chief Swan want to wish yer a happy birthday."Billy slurred. "Ready, Chief?"

"I'm ready Chief..." Charlie agreed. "One, two, three..." Charlie waved his hands in the air as they both began to sing in off key voices, the sound made all the gathered pack members wince.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JACOB, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOU..."The two men drew out the last word and began chuckling again.

"WE need another beer to celebrate Chief Billy..." Charlie declared. He staggered over to the case of beer and chucked one over to Billy. The can landed five feet away and Billy glared at Charlie.

"What sort of throw was that Chief?" Billy grumbled as he tried to manoeuvre his chair through the sand to reach it.

Charlie scrambled back to his feet. He gave Bella a lopsided smile, his eyes nearly crossed as he tried to focus on her. "Bells, you know that Jacob and his friends can't have one of these beers. You are all un...underage. So leave these for...for the grownups."

Bella bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from yelling back at him for spoiling Jacob's birthday celebration. "Yes dad," She replied, a steely tone to her voice which Charlie missed completely.

"Good girl, well me and the Chief are gonna go and sort out that dire music that Sethy is playing. You youngsters have no idea about proper tunes." Charlie gave Bella and Jake a scary smile, his moustache bristled as he swayed from side to side getting into the rhythm.

"That's right Chief, you show 'em how it's done." Billy held up the can he had managed to retrieve and toasted Charlie's amazing dance moves.

Bella turned around and buried her face into Jacob's broad chest, the laughter of the pack ringing in her ears...

XXXXXX

Sam and Jacob chucked Charlie none too gently on the bed. He gave out a groan as he clutched his stomach. "Ooh...I don' feel great." He mumbled as he curled up on his side.

"I bet..." Jacob placed a bowl next to the bed and marched out, Sam following close behind.

Quil and Embry emerged from Billy's room. They had just settled Billy on his bed; they could already hear his loud snores reverberating through the house. "I put a bucket by his bed." Embry said in amusement.

"Those two are unbelievable; they get worse every year that passes." Jacob grumbled.

"Ah come on Jake, they are like the entertainment. Your old man and Charlie singing that duet was the highlight of the night." Quil laughed.

"I am going to destroy that CD. I thought they were going to sing 'Grease Lightening,' not 'You are the One that I Want'...ugh." Jacob cringed at the memory of his dad and Charlie warbling the lyrics to each other. Bella had turned so red, Jacob thought she was going to faint with mortification.

Sam couldn't contain his laughter anymore, he tried to feel some sympathy with Jacob but it had just been too funny. He recalled the happiness shining from Leah's face as she watched the older men's antics; she had never looked so beautiful. He strolled over and hit Jake on the back. "Come on man, Lee and Bella are waiting in the truck. Let's leave these two old fools to sleep off the drink, I mean you and Bella have the Swan house all to yourselves for the night. Charlie has done you a favour." He gave Jacob a sly wink.

"That's true..." Jacob's expression brightened up at once. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The other's laughed as they watched Jacob make a dash for the door.

XXXXX

Jacob switched off the engine to Bella's truck. The resounding silence made them both glance at each other and laugh. "I think the engine needs servicing again." Jacob said randomly.

Bella gave him a playful smile. "You can service my engine anytime."

Jacob tried to keep a straight face. "Bells, that was really lame." He said eventually and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah...oh god Jake what a night, our dad's are getting worse. I have never been so embarrassed." Bella's cheeks flushed as she recalled her father's antics.

"It was a night to remember honey. We can wind both the so called 'Chiefs' up for years with what they did tonight." Jacob replied with relish.

Bella turned her chocolate brown eyes onto Jacob. "The night isn't over yet birthday boy..." She suddenly pushed the door of the truck open and leapt to the ground. "Catch me..."

"Always..." Jacob murmured before he followed her out of the truck. He caught her up within seconds and hauled her up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style he ran up the steps and after fumbling with the key, they finally entered the house.

XXXXXX

"Which room?" Jacob asked. He gave Bella a gentle kiss on the lips before looking around the downstairs area.

Bella gave the matter some deep thought. "Well...we have done my room, the living room..."

"There was that one time on the stairs..." Jacob gave her a smug grin as he recalled that particular passionate encounter.

Bella grabbed hold of his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his."Oh yeah, that was epic...five days we were apart, what a reunion..."

Jacob's expression turned serious when she mentioned their time apart when she had gone to visit her mother in Jacksonville. "I hated it, not having you here..."

"Hush...I promise next time I visit Renee, you will be coming with me..." Bella vowed. She leaned toward Jacob and stared intently into his eyes. "Happy birthday, Jacob."

Jacob pressed his mouth to hers. Their mouths moved against each other's gently. Jacob adjusted Bella in his arms so that he was holding her in front of his body. Bella smiled into the kiss, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, making him moan softly as her centre rubbed directly onto his erection. He walked backward into the kitchen until he bumped into the table. Bella's eyes flew open and she giggled when she saw where they were.

"Here?" She enquired.

"Yeah...here." Jacob deepened the kiss and turned round so that he could place Bella carefully on the table.

Bella pulled away momentarily so that she could yank the shirt off over her head, her bra soon followed. Jacob's hand slipped down to the button on her jeans and snapped it open. Bella wriggled about and finally kicked them off. Jacob pulled his shorts off and chucked them to one side. Within moments they were both completely naked. It was at this point that they slowed down as they let their eyes ravish each other's bodies.

Bella's fingers reached out and traced every groove and curve of Jacob's muscles. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation her wandering hands were causing as they stroked and caressed along his warm skin. Her hand reached the tangle of hair above his erection and she grasped hold of it and ran her fingers teasingly along his length. His eyes flew back open and he gave her an intense look, full of desire and passion. Bella loved that expression.

Jacob took hold of her face between his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Bella gasped and she let go of him as he stepped in between her legs and entered her easily. One of his hands let go of her face and palmed her breasts, caressing the nipples before his hips began to move slowly as he made love to her. Bella's thighs tightened around his waist as she arched her back, pulling him in further, enjoying the sensation that he was inducing within her. He filled her completely and she moaned his name as he began to move faster.

Their lips met again and Jacob wound one hand in her hair as he coaxed her lips apart and their tongues met, they explored each other's mouths as their movements became more frantic. Bella's fingernails dug into Jacob's wide shoulders as she felt her body tightening around him. The release she was seeking was so close and her whole body tensed as she felt his movements speed up.

"I love you..." She managed to choke out as she finally fell over the edge. Jacob groaned as he felt her whole body shudder with her intense orgasm. He pulled her close against his body as he thrust within her a few more times before he found his own release.

"I love you too, honey." Jacob whispered as they both held tightly to each other as they let their bodies cool down from their recent ardour. Bella laid her head on his chest and listened to the frantic beating of Jacob's heart, her lips quirked into a contented smile.

XXXXXX

Jacob lifted Bella back into his arms and carried her to the sofa; they snuggled close to each other and enjoyed the peace that had settled around them. It was not often they had the house to themselves. Jacob let his hands wander over Bella's body, his warm fingers trailed down her arm, over her breasts and eventually her thigh. He stroked along the inside of her leg and she opened her eyes and gazed at him, her lips spread into a lazy smile.

"What are you thinking about so hard Jacob Black?" She asked as she felt his hand wander between her legs,

"You..." he said, desire shining in his dark eyes.

"Yeah..." Bella sighed in contentment as his fingers caressed her gently, making her whole body shiver with pleasure. "You are so good at that."

"Bells I want to ask you something..."Jacob's lips brushed along her earlobe as he spoke, making her quiver with anticipation.

"Yeah..." She said again, her euphoria making her whole body relax against him.

"Will you marry me?" He breathed against her skin as he ghosted his lips along her neck and back up to the shell of her ear.

Bella's eyes flew open and she gazed at him lovingly. "You want me to marry you, really?"

"Yes, will you?" Jacob asked again. His hands reached up and cupped her face gently.

Bella was silent for a moment before a wide smile lit up her face. "Yes..."

**FIN**

**A/N-Thanks for reading...**


End file.
